


Mafias’ Mark

by Galaxy_Spanked



Category: GOT7
Genre: Degradation, F/M, Got7 smut, Guns, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Spanked/pseuds/Galaxy_Spanked
Summary: Mark has been away too much recently on business. So you decide to get naughty and go out to a club to have fun instead of sitting at home like he told you. His men inform him and he comes back early from business to bring you back and punish you.





	Mafias’ Mark

This was the third time this month he had left you for ‘the business’ for longer than he promised. Being a big bad mafia boss was hard, you understood that, but being left alone, unable to go out or do anything was torture. When Mark leaves he always makes sure to double up security and make sure you stay put and don’t leave the manor. You decided though, to go out and have fun finally, as Mark wasn’t answering any of your calls to cure some boredom. Ditching your guards was pretty easy, as you slipped away into the night and back into the city. You skipped your way down to one of the clubs hoping to dance and drink a night away finally. Mark was gone and he didn’t care anyways right?

Grabbing a drink you downed it in one go before heading out to dance, you found your way around random bodies dancing your heart out and enjoying the freedom. Sometime later you needed another refill, as you found your way to the bar talking to some random guy. You heard a click over the sound of the music, looking to the side you see Mark with his pistol drawn and pointing it at the flirting man in front of you.

“I suggest you back the Fuck up from my woman before you end up somewhere you don’t want to be,” he said sending a shiver down your side.

The guy backed off immediately muttering something of a ‘she’s not worth it’ before disappearing in the crowd. Mark rounds on you with a glare; you swallow hard at the intensity.

“When I tell you to stay at home, you stay at home,” he growled at you gripping your wrist harshly.

“How did you know where I was? You’re supposed to be in Milan and I ditched the guards ages ago!” You whined at him and his death grip on your wrist.

“Ding, that’s another round of spankings for you when we get home,” he said dragging you into the car.

“Baby girl I own this whole district, you aren’t able to breathe without me knowing about it,” he whispered in your ear slipping a hand under your skirt to rub at your entrance through your lace panties.

He told the driver to leave before focusing his attention back to you teasing your core and sucking at your neck. You whimpered at the sensations as he tsked at you.

“Keep quiet little one,” he whispered against you neck.

It was no bother to his men around him of what you two did; he was just being a prick on purpose. Mark was one who loved putting you on display for others to see and humiliated you. He loved teasing and pleasuring you while his closest men watched his sadistic tendencies, but couldn’t touch. You were his kitten to use and toy with and he liked reminding everyone of that.

Noticing you were lost in thought, he pulls your panties aside shoving a finger in causing you to moan out. Mark grips your throat squeezing gently.

“I told you to keep quiet, but you have to be a little slut and moan out for me. Do you like it when others can hear you while I pleasure you?” He growled at you tightening his grip.

“I-yes dadd-“ you were cut off by his grip on your throat.

“You hear that Jackson the little slut gets off to you listening to me pleasure her,” he calls out.

Jackson smirks looking in the rear view mirror at the two of you.

“Maybe you should stay for the punishment too since my bratty little whore likes to be watched so badly,” he smirked as you shook your head, “no? But baby your soaked for me.”

You whined out, cheeks burning as he shoved another finger in.

“Jacksons’ gonna watch you get your ass turned red and fucked until I’m satisfied, understood?” He said letting up on his grip on your throat slightly.

“Yes, daddy,” you whimpered. It wasn’t really a problem that Jackson was going to be there, when Mark usually got in his mood of wanting to display you Jackson was there. He and Jaebum both frequented your bedroom, never joining in besides offering up punishments or having to beg them for Mark to let you cum.

You pulled up to the manor after a few minutes Mark waving away all the men fussing over the two of you. They bowed and apologized for not keeping a closer eye on you saying they had put you to bed hours ago.

Mark gritted out that he will deal with it all in the morning before dragging you upstairs to your master bedroom with Jackson in tow. He stripped you down to nothing while the two men still wore their full suits. You whined out as he threw you onto the bed.

Jackson grabbed a chair and sat near the end of the bed while Mark settled you down on his lap, making sure Jackson had a full view of your body.

“You get 40 spanks from me slut that should teach you not to be a naughty little whore.” He gritted out rubbing your ass roughly before bringing his hand down.

*SMACK*

You whimpered out, as Mark kept up a rough pace, never letting up as you wiggled and whined. You buried your head in the sheets turning away from Jackson. You wiggled around at the burning pain feeling yourself already dripping.

Once the 40 were over you sighed and whimpered at the sting before hearing Mark call out to Jackson.

“How many more?” He asked.

“Twenty. She’s not crying yet, you know how much she loves to cry,” Jackson replied smirking from his chair.

You cried out as the next few came down harsher than before, knowing your ass was already starting to bruise. The sting from his hand made more tears form as you looked at Jackson, fists curled in the sheets silently cursing at him.

“You might want to add an extra 10 just for the glare kitten just gave me,” Jackson said crossing his leg, slightly adjusting himself and resting his hands on his knee.

Mark gripped your hair forcing you head back as more tears fell, “are you being a brat to our guest kitten?”

You tried to shake your head ‘no’, but couldn’t move because of the grip he had on you.

“Jacks’ take off your belt,” Mark motioned with his hand, “the next 15 are yours Jacks’ have fun.”

He looked at Mark with surprise before hesitantly taking his belt and spanking you multiple times. You cried and thrashed out at the pain/pleasure, but Marks hand kept you steady. After it was over you cried out in full sobs as Mark lifts you to sit on his lap. You hissed as your ass rubbed against his dress pants. He kissed your tears; secretly loving when you cry for him.

He unzipped his pants freeing his cock before roughly sliding it in. You tightened around him feeling pleasure as his cock hit all the right places inside you.

He tapped your hip and whispered “bounce for me baby, Daddy wants to see your ass move.”

You lifted your hips slowly before coming back down starting a steady pace. Mark gripped your hips encouraging you to go faster. You moaned out as he hit all the right places, burying you head in shoulder to stifle it.

Mark gripped your chin forcing you to look behind you at Jackson, as he kept thrusting into you harshly.

“Look at him kitten, he’s hard just from watching you get spanked and bouncing on my cock,” Mark teased moving your chin to look at him.

He pulled out and flipped you around so that you were facing Jackson, as Mark slipped himself in again.

“Go on then put on a show like you did tonight for all those men tonight baby,” Mark squeezed your thighs, digging into them roughly.

You started bouncing crying out for Mark as he met your thrusts. The pleasure from hitting all your sweets spots and Jackson’s eyes focused so heavily on you made you shiver and moan out.

“Daddy m’sorry Daddy please let me-“

“Don’t you ever forget baby girl, I own this house, these men, this city, and more importantly I own you,” he growled into your skin as he thrust sharply into you causing you to scream out in pleasure.

Mark lifted up your legs exposing you further and began fucking you at an unbearable pace, as he showed you off to Jackson. You moaned out unable to contain your pleasure as your came tightening around Mark just as he made one last thrust before cumming inside.

He kissed the inside of your neck before looking to Jackson from where he was latched to your neck. Getting the signal to leave, he gets up adjusts himself and silently leaves the bedroom, most likely going to go find Jaebum for some relief.

Mark pulls out letting you straddle his lap and nuzzle into his chest.

“You know I love you, but you make me crazy,” he sighed holding you closer, “don’t do shit like that again or I will actually lock you in this house.”

You pouted at him slightly, “then don’t leave me alone for so long and maybe I won’t get bored.”

He smirked tackling you down flat to the bed.

“Well I’ve got some time lets cure that boredom shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow my tumblr @galaxiesspanked 
> 
> https://galaxiesspanked.tumblr.com/


End file.
